Episode 9289 (1st November 2017)
Plot Sarah and Gary return from Milan but without Bethany who is staying on with Stephen for a few more days. Gary is told that Seb is in hospital and Sarah announces that they're moving to Victoria Court. Beth wants to return her flower costume to the shop while Craig nervously watches the clock. Faye has been researching HIV and has agreed to be tested. Gary hears that Nicola has left the area now that she's seen Phelan's true colours. DC Fry and DC Macmillan call to interview Anna about the supposed assault on Seb. Brian tells Chesney and Sinead that Bessie Street School will be good in bringing Joseph out of his shell. David plans to ask Shona to move in with him. Faye retracts her accusation and stands up for Anna who denies ever being in Barlow Legal Services's office. Gemma is suspicious when Rita wants to sneak off on her own as she is sure that she is due to get her test results today. Adam reluctantly lets the police search his office for evidence against Anna. Gary calls on Nicola, who is packing her belongings. She tells him the baby she's expecting is Scott's. Rita has gone to the hospital and is followed by Gemma who bursts in and demands to be in on the consultation. They are delighted to hear the tumour is benign. Despite Audrey and Maria's concerns, David gets Shona to agree to move in. Rita tearfully tells the specialist how grateful she is to have her life back again. Joseph ruins a jigsaw puzzle Sinead is doing with him. Brian arranges for Chesney to see the school head. Craig is still anxious about the time. The police find nothing in Adam's office. Rita and Gemma come into the Rovers and break the good news to their happy friends. Jenny agrees to host a celebratory party at her flat. The shop refuses to take Beth's costume back because it's stained and she starts to lose her temper. Nicola catches up with Gary and confesses that he's the father. She starts to break down and Gary hugs her. Walking the dog, David sees them. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Fry - Mark Roper *DC Macmillan - Ian Conningham *Specialist - Sarah Groarke *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Shop Assistant - Olivia Sweeney *Manager - Ged McKenna Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *5 Viola Court, Vanguard Street - Living room and hallway *Weatherfield General - Specialist's consulting room *Shop Notes *A member of the Weatherfield General staff is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary returns home to worrying news of Nicola; the police have questions for Anna; and David invites Shona to move in with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,940,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes